


Looking So Hot

by AgentSkyeMorse



Series: The Author Should Not Be Allowed Near Music! [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: College AU, Dancing leads to sex, F/F, Headphones by Jackie Lee, It's a mockingbird, Not how I saw this fic going, Skye has a tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentSkyeMorse/pseuds/AgentSkyeMorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The song finished, a new song started, Bobbi nudged her fingers into Skye’s panties.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O0ErRrmdi4M">Headphones</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking So Hot

When Bobbi wakes up it’s to a cold bed, a rumpled pillow, and the smell of bacon and coffee. It’s amazing, she decides, the second best way to wake up in the morning - morning sex and gentle kisses is the best of course. She drags herself out of bed, pulling on some panties and a button-up shirt as she heads out to the kitchen area. The sight that greets her is even better than the coffee and bacon smell.

Skye is in the kitchen, at the stove in nothing but panties, socks, and a flannel shirt that barely reaches the curve of her ass. Her hair is a mess, she’s humming to herself, and her Spring Break tattoo is hypnotising Bobbi. The black ink only shows when Skye turns to face her - though she doesn’t notice her, lost in her own world - and stretches her arms up as she sways her hips to the tune she’s humming, the hem of her panties lowers and the ink peaks out from underneath. A tiny black and white mockingbird - because she’d said once that mockingbirds were her favourite animal so Skye had gotten one tattooed on her body when she was drunk on Spring Break.

The eggs on the stove next to the bacon calls to her attention so Skye dances back over, all swaying hips and bouncing breasts as she jumps a little in her movements. It’s enough to make Bobbi hot.

Bobbi knows that Skye doesn’t know she’s watching, because Skye never dances so carelessly when she knows someone is watching - even her, even in their own dorm room. It’s cute. Bobbi wonders what Skye’s listening to that makes her so carefree, but then the woman does a little spin that makes her hair twirl around her head and brown eyes land on her. Skye freezes and blushed, ducking her head.

“Don’t stop.” Bobbi urges, but Skye is already tugging the headphones out of her ears.

“How long were you there?” Skye was flushed red and it made Bobbi smile.

“I like watching you dance.” Was all Bobbi said instead of answering. “It’s hot.”

“Sure.” Skye snorted, starting to take pans off the stove.

“It is.” Bobbi insisted, crossing the room to reach for her. “When you think no-one is watching; when you do that little jumping thing, and moving your hips.” Almost unconsciously her hands were on Skye’s hips, moving them both to the imagined beat of a song. Skye blushed darker, dropping her head shyly. “It drives me insane.” It really did, she reached for the headphones that Skye had removed, bringing one up to her ear. She didn’t recognise the song, but that didn’t matter because it was coming to a close and the next one was one of her favourites a mid-tempo song that was easy to dance to. “Dance with me.” She demanded, holding up the other half of the headphones.

“Breakfast-” Skye tried to argue, but Bobbi was already pulling her out of the kitchen.

“Can wait.” They stood in the middle of the tiny living area in their dorm room, each with an earbud blasting music, neither one more dressed than a shirt and panties.

Bobbi could feel it when Skye started to relax again, her movements becoming less shy, her hands pressing into the skin of her hips as they danced, her head ducking to place a tender kiss to the top of one of her breasts. Bobbi thumbed the hem of Skye’s panties down, feeling the familiar smoothness of skin where she knew the tiny mockingbird was, Skye’s hands moved up from her hips to wind around her neck, pulling her closer and grinding her hips.

Bobbi let out a low groan at the feel of soft curves against her body, the fabric of her button-up scraping against her nipples as they hardened. Skye turned in her hold - the cord for the headphones tangled around them, but neither of them cared - and Bobbi could feel her ass grinding against her.

The song finished, a new song started, Bobbi nudged her fingers into Skye’s panties. Skye’s head dropped back onto her shoulder, eyes drooping closed, lips parted in a soundless moan as expert fingers worked her clit to the same beat as the song. Bobbi let her lips fall to Skye’s exposed neck, scraping her teeth across her pulse point in a way that made Skye’s whole body shudder in pleasure.

“Bed.” Skye mumbled, reaching a hand out to gesture vaguely.

“Yeah.” But, she hated to have to pull herself away, even for the short minutes it took to escape to their room, discarding their sparse clothes along the way. The iPod still blaring music was dropped on the floor halfway there.

Bobbi couldn’t help but hum the tune from the last song they listened to as she kissed her way down Skye’s body, the catchy tune reverberating from her lips and tongue and making the brunette moan.

* * *

 

Bobbi’s socks slid across the hardwood floor of their dorm, giving her some extra slide as she moved. She’s meant to be studying for her mid-terms, but she’d been bored and frustrated and so she’d decided to clean the dorm - Skye was kind of a slob but it was okay because she loved her. She’d started with picking up the laundry that was discarded everywhere - why was Skye’s bra in the fridge? - and she’d switched on some music for something to listen to.

It hadn’t taken long for her to go from cleaning up to just dancing in the middle of the dorm like an idiot. In her defence... Homework was even more boring in college and she felt like she’d been studying for forever.

She didn’t hear the door open, or Skye toss her keys on the bench and kick her shoes off. She didn’t hear any of it over the song blasting in her ears, but she could definitely sense the dark eyes on her, tracking her every movement. She could feel Skye’s gaze on her and it suddenly gave her dancing a purpose; dance for Skye, use her body to lure Skye to her, make Skye think it was her idea...

She kept her eyes closed as she rolled her hips, the music spurring her on like gas to a fire. When she finally opened her eyes it was to the sight of Skye standing by the front door with a dark, hungry gaze directed at her. It was thrilling. She blew a kiss to Skye whose brown eyes darkened more in response.

The song came to an end right as Skye started talking. “You are such a fucking-...” The next song started, cutting her off from hearing whatever she was going to say, but Bobbi could hazard a guess that it was somewhere along the lines of her being a tease. She swayed her hips, ran her fingers through her own hair, kept her eyes on Skye who was still watching her hungrily.

Halfway through the song Skye moves from the bench to right in front of her, she doesn’t move to remove her headphones, just kisses her. Bobbi grins against Skye’s lips, kissing her back.

Kisses and touches and stumbling to their bed.

Skye’s hands tug impatiently at her short shorts, fumbling with the button as she tried to get them off. Bobbi pulls her lips away to laugh, letting her own fingers work the button on her shorts before dropping them and stepping out. The blonde couldn’t help a yelp of surprise when the headphones were yanked out of her ears - the iPod they were attached to was tucked into the pocket of her shorts that were now on the floor - and Skye laughed.

“Dork.” That didn’t stop the brunette from kissing her again.

“Yeah, but I’m your dork-oh, just there.” Bobbi moaned when light fingers reached under her t-shirt for her breasts. Thumbs brushed against her nipples, nails scraped lightly at the underside of her breasts, lips burned a trail against her skin from her lips to her neck to her chest.

Clothes were discarded, wet kisses across heated skin, moans and whimpers and pleas for more.

They had fingers inside each other, kisses and sighs. Wet lips, wet fingers, wet vaginas. Bobbi hitched her fingers **just so** inside Skye, Skye moaned and the sound wet straight to Bobbi’s centre, making her wetter and hotter and pushing her closer to her own release. A thumb pressed firmly against her clit and it was enough to make Bobbi come, her pussy squeezing around Skye’s fingers as she whimpered and moaned through her orgasm.

After recovering Bobbi grinned into Skye’s mouth, easing the brunette onto her back and started kissing her; her lips, her cheeks, her neck, her chest, the curve of her breasts, the peak of her hardened nipples, the dip of her bellybutton. Bobbi nudged Skye’s legs apart before settling between them, her tongue reaching for all the places she knew made Skye wet and hot.

Licks and laps and sucking and slurping.

Fingers gripped her hair tightly - just the right side of painful - as Skye came on her tongue.

* * *

Skye was in her bra and panties. Bobbi was only wearing slightly more in an old Star Wars t-shirt and panties. The music thumped through the dorm room as they danced. Dancing and laughing - and Skye didn’t feel self-conscious - and the occasional kiss.

There were no headphones, no unheard songs, no teasing swaying.

Bobbi laughed as she watched Skye jump around in a circle, singing the lyrics loud and off-key - even though she knew Skye was a good singer - before pulling her close for a kiss.

Moments like this were some of Bobbi’s favourites; getting to relax and dance and be in her own little world with the one person she wanted to share her world with.


End file.
